This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
by CommanderWaffle
Summary: lieutenant Thomas And His Friends After A Mysterious Attack On Denver Get Transported Into Mass Effect. In This Story Thomas, Austin, Matt, Danny And James Have To Find Out What Happened And Why Are They Here. Of All Places To Go. It Had To Be Here..This...This Is Why... F!Shep/OC Jack/OC Kasumi/OC Miranda/OC Ashley/OC
1. Well This Just Happened!

"THOMAS!?" He heard a voice calling his name but he didn't respond, He was in to much pain. Pain. Pain... why was he in pain..he couldn't remember doing any thing. He remembers him and his four other squad mates in the humvee patrolling through the town at night around base, he was still in America, The outskirts of Denver to be exact but he was running through the base to get back in time so his NCO doesn't rip him a new one. He was driving it and he was going back to base when he heard over the radio that the base was being under attack. He remembers ramming through the south gate when"I drove right into that killbox..."

"THOMAS!" There was that frantic yelling voice again. It sounded closer than he remembers. He's trying to remember a lot like those damn enemies on top of that fucking building with their RPG's. He doesn't low how it happened but it did. He must have had the best luck in the world. One for being alive after that and two is because of the fucking idiots didn't know how to fucking aim properly. They hit the side of the Hummer little than seven feet away but the combined explosion caused the four wheeled beast to topple over and destroy the engine. "eughhhhh Y-Yeah! I...im still here James... Barely..." The man named James ran over the left driver side of the vehicle and bust open the door with a crowbar he got from the trunk."Thomas! C'mon man don't you fucking die on me! You've gotta pull through here let me give you a shot of adrenaline!". "NOOO! Not the fu-fucking needle! YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT NEEDLES!"."Its For you own good Thomas." . Before Thomas had any chance to object to the needle James stabbed him in the neck. "Agh-Eughnn! Fucking shit man!". Even though Thomas hated needles with a fiery passion he had to admit it did get his blood pumpin'!

"Alright Thomas you don't seem to be in any worse for wear other than that fucked up face of yours- Oh wait you've always been like that!" Even though it was an insult Thomas couldn't help but laugh. Why? Well because him and his friends have always had a little game like that. They always made fun of each other because it was funnier than all hell and it was kinda like a coping mechanism with how shitty their lives where; they could make fun of each other and can get away with it because they knew they were just joking around. And on the contrary Thomas, and James were both exceptionally good looking men. I mean they were only twenty seven- twenty eight. Thomas was white and he had brown hair which he kept in a mohawk about two to three inches long and one inch wide, and his side of his head not covered in was was as long as a buzz cut. James Was on the other hand light brown with his hair black hair in just a buzz cut.

"Sergeant I don't recall you being the best eye candy out there either ya ugly piece of cow shit...haha.". "Well shit sir. and hear i thought you liked me for who i was. hear..let me help you up". James stood up and extended his hand for his friend/commander, Which he gladly took.

" James ugh.. what happened are the two rocket troopers down.".

"Yeah there down..every body else is dead...the explosion caused shrapnel to fly and pierce the helmet of the gunner, Corporal Fritz, Privates Hooks and Cowboy are dead as well, they took the brunt of the explosion. We were the only ones who made it." At hearing the news Thomas mentally beat himself for the lose of three good men. _'Those two kids were just outta basic not even for a month... just to end up dead at the hands of a bunch of fucking terrorist.'_ .Thomas sighed _'Those two had potential to become heroes. So did Fritz, he was a good man and an exceptional shot with a Machine Gun as well'_.

"God Fucking Dammit. I'll collect their dog tags".

"No need man."

James dug in his pocket and pulled out three sets of bloody Dog tags. "I know how you are when collecting their tags, so while you were out and while i was checking to see if they were alive i took their tags for you... for a minute i thought i had to collect yours as well." James handed the Dogs tags over and Thomas took them. He didn't bother reading them since he already knew their names and every thing, He just put it in his pocked on the in side of his vest.

"We gotta move. No tellin' how many of them are hear and heard the explosion and gun fire." And with that they were off

* * *

Thomas and James moved through the darkness of night to stay out of sight.

"Man. They hit hard." exclaimed James as they made their way into the barracks through the court yard. Dead soldiers, terrorist, and burning wreckage was strewn about like a kid would leave his toys. The thins that struck as odd was that the ground and some bodies were covered in burn marks, not that that would be odd but they didn't look like and sort of burn marks he was used to seeing.

"They made it through and into the building and closed the front double doors, he also put a chair under the handles so no body could pick the lock, just in case. "Sir, mind telling me why were in here?".

"Were going to get the guys. Y'know, Austin, Matt, and Danny? We also need to get any body else thats around here and form a plan."

James just nodded and fallowed behind Thomas who whent behind the desk and the wall behind the desk and into the mess hall. The Rec room was off the the right and to the left was the officers mess and directly in front of them was the kitchens and bathrooms. In a whisper Thomas told James to go into the Rec room and bathrooms while he was checking out the kitchen and officers mess. Slowly Thomas pushed open the door the the Officers mess and quickly swept the area with his pistol since he and James lost there rifles to the explosion and they couldn't find the guys' ones either. after he checked to see no one was in there he moved onto the kitchen when he spotted James go into the bathroom. James felt he was being watched and looked over to see Thomas looking at him in which he nodded. Thomas slowly opened the doors to the kitchen and moved through the various tray areas and food bars then he made his way through the kitchen until he heard Movement. Thomas quickly but quietly moved to were the sound came from until he saw the thing that caused the disturbance.

He couldn't quite make it out since the power was out and the moon wasn't shining on it through the window. But he could see it was human and it had glowing little glowing blue lights all over him. _Suicide bomber!_ On reflex Thomas snapped up from cover and aimed his pistol at the man. "FREEZE! Put you hands up behind yo-"

before he could even finish the thing turned around looked at him with its glowing blue eyes and chest. _Wait. Glowing?_ The Creature stepped into the light of the moon.

Thomas wished it hadn't.

The humanoid creature sounded like it was growling. Thomas also noticed it didn't have normal skin, but a metal-looking skin. _Wait...IS THAT A-_. Before Thomas could finish the thing howled in a mechanical scratching yell that bust the glass of the windows. Before he could recover it lunged at him and caused them to slam into the metal cabinets of the kitchen. Thomas tried to aim his gun at the thing and fire but it was no use._ It was too strong_. Thomas kept trying to fire but only a few bullets hit the target. He was going to die. The creature head butted him which caused Thomas to recoil in pain. _DAMN! Even through the helmet this thing fucking hurt!_ Before Thomas could push the thing off of him it reached its arm up as high as it could go. This is it...I'm going to die here.. "GET OFF OF HIM!" in a series of loud bangs he saw bullets pierce its skin and saw Matt and James firing and running at the thing as fast as possible and James, being the athletic type tackled the thing to the ground and started to pistol whip the things head. "MATT!" Thomas exclaimed as he was that his friend was alive and okay."Hey whats up!" Before Thomas could reply they saw that the husk had kicked James off and was looking at them both. They went to reload but they were out of ammo...

"Well shit..."

* * *

Well before i go if you an OC in this story send me a Private Message and ill see what i can do. any body is allowed to join in on the fun! but yeah just PM me and ill get back to you ASAP!

A/N/: I Hope you guys like the story so far! this is my first fic so i hope its going well! Also i don't quite like of this is already going. I had another few ideas kinda similar but i didn't know in which direction i should go so i miiiiight change it. might. well anyslut i hope you guys like it so far and please review what you guys think and ill check back in a while and post the other chapter.

Update please ignore any and all source code. fan fiction fucked up the converted process and every thing and it showed the source code of the font and shit so if you could please ignore any that i missed and please tell me where they where!


	2. Sooooooo This is New Guess

_Awoke When The Light_  
_Hit Me Right In The Temple_  
_Felt Something Cold Touch My Toes_  
_-Chevelle_

"Well shit..."

**_SHReaAEaeAAK_**

Look out its charging!" Thomas and Matt jumped out of the way of the charging husk just in time as it rammed into the far wall. Causing some pots and pans to be knocked over in the process. Wait! Thats it! Thomas reach up on the counter to grab and old cast iron skillet just in time for the husk to recover and charge. He saw Matt do the same as well. Thomas stood p and waited for the husk to be in swinging distance then- WHAM! The husk recoiled back and into the range of Matt and again, another smack from a skillet. They didn't even see that James had gotten up and gotten his own skillet. So in about 10 seconds they were bashing in the skull of the husk back and forth and back and forth. Then when it finally fell to the ground Thomas kicked the back if its head which caused it to crack even more, then Matt finished it off with one downward swing of the cast iron skillet and sent its skull (and i guess what would count as a brain) every where.  
"he..he...So ahhh...where do you think this came from...and what is it." Asked a rather tired Thomas to no one in particular.

"I don't know but it looks familiar...but i can't quite place it." Said James. "It looks like a-"

"A husk from mass effect..." Said Matt. That was actually the one time Matt spoke...he rarely ever does...always the quite one. He also is pretty popular...don't know why. maybe because he's emmysterious/em or some shit like that.

"Yeah but why is it here... on a military base...?".

"I don't know but from what we saw when we entered the main building... we might be the only ones alive...We gotta get outta here." Spoke James. "Yeah... but first I'm gonna go into the dorms and change into some civvies em{Military slang for civilian clothes}.

I don't wanna walk around in ACU's smelling like motor oil and blood."."Yeah lets go."

* * *

"So Thom." Matt was the first to break the awkward silence that fell on them. "Yeah? What is it?"."What are we doing?". The question that Matt asked wasn't odd or anything but it took a while to respond. Just for the simple fact he was wondering the same thing himself. "Well...well take the jeep and head into Denver...I have no idea what happened here but the radios are gone and so are any signs of life...We'll go to the apartment we all share and hopefully find Austin and Danny...then we can find any military and see what the fucks going on." Matt, as usual didn't say any thing, just pursed is lips in an 'ahh, okay' kinda manner.

* * *

"Thomas right now was wearing a new pair white cargo pants and a black t shirt with a black thin pullover hoodie with white strings and a pair of converse sneakers. Matt wore black cargo pants sneakers and a hoodie and T. James wore pretty much the same. They all had a holster on their legs and ammo.

"Alright.. not that we have some ammo and new clothes lets go take the jeep and get the guys." Thomas had gotten the keys and lanyard from the drawer on his desk and walked out to the parking lot. Thomas took driver while Matt took shot gun and James got in the back. They drove around base to make sure there was nobody there and, alas, found no one, every body was gone, "geez...what do you think happened to them..? I mean we got hear not even for an hour and they're all gone...". Thomas didn't respond to James because he didn't have an answer. all he knew was that he had to get to the apartment in time to get Austin and Danny before its too late... He knows Danny won't do well under pressure and when Austin is left alone weeeelll...lets just say that the last time that happened he put a drunken idiot at a bar in I.C.U for a while...i mean the guy had it coming but still...he's ALOT stronger than he looks.

_Geez...this day was getting worse by the minute..first a terrorist attack then the fucking HUSKS and now no ones in sight... I HAVE to get to the apartment._

When Thomas stopped in front of the door to the apartment he shuddered...The two double sliding doors were cracked or broken...and there was a trail of blood_...But no body.._. Thomas parked the car on the side walk and exited the vehicle... fallowed my Matt and James, all pistols drawn and flashlights. Thomas took lead and, with the help of Matt pulled the doors apart and went into the building.

"I wonder what caused the power to go out..."James said aloud.

"I don't know but we got to find the guys... Since the power was out they had to take the stairs. _On a twenty fucking floor apartment...god fucking dammit...and were on the top floor...FUCK!_

Thomas went past the main lobby and past the elevators and into the stairs. emHopefully i don't have a heart attack and they're still up in the room..._come one guys be alive_. And so Thomas started the long climb up to the top floor with The guys.

At around the 16th floor the ran into two more husk and since they were tired they just said fuck it and pushed them over the edge and to the basement below.

"Fucking...Fucking shit..."

Thomas said as he continued the way up the stairs and onto the 20th floor. He, Matt and James were stacked up on the door and opened it slowly...once he was able to see inside he swept over with his pistol. He decided it was clear and he exited the stairwell.

_Room 2498..Room 2498...Ro- Ah! Here we go!_

He got his lanyard and interred the key into the hole and opened it...

"GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT! AAGGGHHHHHHH- oh...hey Thomas and Matt...and...James...".

"H-h-hey Austin...thats um..a mighty fine piece of..._desk_... you got there...mind putting it down 'fore me?".

"Yeah let me just put that down..."

The whole scene was as comical as it could get. Austin had gotten Thomas on the floor in front of the door and was standing over him with the top of the desk. He threw the thing to the side and helped Thomas up when Matt and James had gotten in the room. Austin was at least the height of Thomas if not higher.. and Thomas was 6'4.

He was White with muscles and had blonde short buzz cut and a little stubble form his days of leave."Were is Danny?"

"Hiding in the bathroom. Said he wouldn't come out until he knew it was safe from me..._rude_."

Austin scoffed as if offended and went to the bathroom door. "DANNY! Tommys here so you can come out now man!".

"NO! I know your lying! Go away!".

"Danny its okay you can come out."

Thom heard the door unlock and a small figure come out slowly. To say the least that Danny wasn't scared would be an understatement. And he had every right to. Danny was always the smallest, most frightened, and shyest person in the group. Standing at a little over 5'4, Danny was dressed in jeans, socks, and a hoodie and tan white skin, short spiky Dark brown hair and some stubble. When Danny was a kid his father always beat him and his mother would always neglect him. He had to grow up and learn how to cook for himself, and every thing else at the age of 7. In what little down time he had he would play games at Thomas' and take apart and fix anything he could find. When Thomas was 15 Danny was eight. So right know he's 20. Thomas didn't care about the age difference at all. He was there as well so he understood. When Thomas introduced him to Matt and Austin they would always go out of their way to help him. They didn't mind but Danny always felt bad.

In a shaky voice Danny replied"H-h-h-hey Thom...is every body here? Whats going on? What should we do?"

Thomas just smiled Danny hadn't even looked up and was asking every question possible...

"Its good to see your unfazed Dan. And yeah every ones here man." Thomas noticed a smirk spread across his face at the joke he said. At that time Matt and James came up and Matt had put a hand on his back. This was time Danny looked up to reveal soft blue eyes.

Austin had Grey/blue, James had brown, Matt had green, an Thomas had Dark blue eyes

."Hows it going little buddy? You okay?"."Austin didn't take his meds again..."."HEY! you little ass!"

"Hey! Enough now i don't know about you guys but I'm hungry as shit i'ma go get the left over little caesars." Thomas said as he made his way to the refrigerator. Thomas is to pizza like crack is to a crackhead...He'll live off that shit. "Thank god the power hasn't been out for a long time" mumbled Thomas

* * *

_Meanwhile in at the bottom of the stair well._

_Pain...pain everywhere..._

One of the husk that Thomas had pushed over landed on the over and relatively cushioned the blow. But the lower half was gone. it crawled to the door and opened it. it then proceeded to find its brothers...once it did it told them that the Destroyers were on the top floor...and that they were together... One of the husk went and got more husk and Geth...until at least 100 were at the ground floor...

_'GO! THEY MUST NOT BE UNITED! THEY WILL DESTROY ALL THAT HARBINGER HAS CREATED! THEY MUSN'T LEAVE THIS PLACE ALIVE!'_ /The husk spoke...Multiple husk screeched and ran up the stairwell while trampling over the severed one beneath their feet. He was useless now.._.he served his purpose_.

* * *

"Thomas sat their in the dark apartment after eating and looked around. And it was storming great...just great oh look lightning...just perfect... Thomas scoffed. The apartment was rather large. it was a luxury apartment and since all five of them were paying for it with the money they got from the government they could afford it. There were six room in total. One master which Thomas got after a Row Sham Bow (Rock paper scissors) match against them. It had its own bathroom and everything. The rest of the rooms were big enough but didn't have their own bathrooms they had to use the one in the hall but they had their own gaming stations to so. They hallway consisted of all six rooms and the bathroom. The extra room was the washing/drying/gaming room since they didn't want to share the building one with god knows how many other people. their was the kitchen and living room right next to the door with the kitchen having a little wall and 90 degree angle corner with three pillars on either entrance and the middle of the corner. It also served as the dining room. The living room also had a wall that stretched from wall to wall but with two entrances and a step into it with a L shaped couch and big ass flat screen.

"Hey Thomas we need-"

_BANG!_

Matt stopped what he was saying and he and Thomas look to the door.

_BANG!_

Thomas just looked at the door. _They're trying to get in!_

Thomas Matt ran for the rooms when the others came out.

"WHAT WAS THAT!".Yelled Austin.

"THEYRE TRYING TO GET IN!"

"What are we going to do!?"

"Into the Room!" They all ran into the room with every body grabbing their shoes in hand. After every one was in Thomas closed and locked the door and blocked it with the help of Austin with the washing and drying machines. By the sound the the door breaking they got into the apartment. T

he lightning storm really was picking up by now it was hitting the roof of the building. "No one speak! maybe they don't know were in he- _BANG_!- Never mind!"Yelled Thomas.

They all saw the Geth on the other side of the door and their hearts stopped. _'WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?'_They all thought.

When the Geth had broken down the wooden door and were in the process of moving the washer and dryer out of the way another lightning stuck the roofs antenna which caused the lights in the room to flicker along with the computers, xboxes and playstations. This kept happening until the computer and monitor facing the windows lit up and broadcasted a blue light into the room! _"OKAY! What the fuck is going on-!"_

before any one had a chance to react or reply their vision was obstructed with blue light and then darkness.

_"Are We Dead?"_

* * *

**_A/N:_** Well i hope you guys like this one i know its not any longer really than the other one but bare with me! The next chapter is going to start off in the beginning of mass effect 2! so i hope you guys like it and enjoy! P.S I'm still up for putting you're guys' OC's in hear! Just PM me

_-Waffles_

_Update: Since FanFiction Is Fucking Up Still PM Me For Any Code In Here!_


	3. Fucking Tables!

**_A/N: _**_Alright every body i stayed up all night because if my __insomnia n shit so please excuse any and all grammatical errors please! Anyho heres chapter 3!_

* * *

_Theres Nothing Here For Free_

_Lost Who I Want To Be_

_My Serpent Blood Can Run So Cold_

_No Tattered Flag To Raise _

**_This Means War_**

_-Avenged Sevenfold_

"_Ughhhh..._What the fuck happened...it feels like i have _THE _worst hangover _EVER_!" Groggily spoke Thomas.

"Ugh...Wear am I?" Thomas tried to move his arm to console his forehead but they were strapped down. Now that he noticed he couldn't move his arm his eyes shot open and immediately closed them to protect them from the blinding light of the medical room. _Wait...MEDICAL ROOM!? _Because of Thomas' irrational fear of needles and doctors he immediately started to panic since he was in a FUCKING MEDICAL ROOM and he couldn't MOVE, he started to already think of the worst possible scenarios. When Thomas eyes had adjusted to the light he looked down to see he was wearing nothing other than some type of underwear that was a bit to revealing of his..._Ehem...__Johnny..._and it was to restricting to be comfortable.

He started to look around and all he could see was medical equipment and a big elevated mirror and the far end of the left side of the room..._'Probably a one way mirror so see what the hell I'm doing...'_

"HEY! IS ANY BODY THERE!?"

"_Ah...it good to see you awake...mr...?" _Came over a voice from some sort of intercom he couldn't see, it sounded a little german. Thomas was semi glad he heard a voice from the other side of the mirror but also a really scared. The Question the man asked was intended to leave open so he could answer. _'They probably don't know to much about me...I'm gonna keep it that way.' _Thomas thought to himself.

'Thomas...Thomas Bennett."."Ohhh! Very good Vister Bennett. I am Doctor Kliener. Who I vork for is none of you concern right now. But! Vhat is is your cooperation! You appear to be the perfect match for one of our test subjects!" At the combination of his cheerfulness and him hearing he being a comparable match for a test subject in an unknown medical facility, He damn near pissed himself!

"W-w-what..t-t-test sub-ject..?" Thomas replied shakily..."Oops! I noticed you heart race increase and adrenaline build up in you're system! Don't be afraid Vister Bennett! You have nothing to be afraid of!

Thomas just noticed the multiple medical equipment surrounding him were plugged in him and beeping, with a cart with multiple fluids and chemicals next to the operating table. One of the machines looked like the canisters are supposed to go in there..._And its connecting right into my heart and veins! _

"W-w-whats going to happen to me!? Whats going on!? Wear am I!? Wear are my FRIENDS!" Thomas right now was speaking faster than his brain.

"Oh do not vorry to much Thomas! You and you're friends are going to fine! Now if you have no more further questions let's begin! Shall we?"

Before Thomas could rep lie the tow doors on either side if the room opened up and multiple doctors, nursed, and scientist pour in and started to talk amongst each other, given each other orders and instructions. Thomas saw that one of the nurses got what looked like a mask they use to put you under so they can operate and a tank of some sort and walked on over to him. When she put on the mask to his face and strapped it on he noticed that some skin that was showing was blue. He also saw out of the corner of his eye that another doctor had taken one of the canisters on the machine and pressed a few holographic buttons and it started to pump the liquid into the I.V and into his veins. He looks much older than most of the people here...

The last thing he saw was a Salarian.

_'I'm...really..tired...' _Was Thomas' last thought before darkness embraced him.

_Time Lapse Several Hours_

_Running...Running...More...Running...Wear Am I Going? Why Are My Thoughts Echoing...? Why Am I Running Through This Town...What Am I Running From...?_

_"-Ennett!" Wha-What? Who?_

**_"BENNETT!"_**

The sound of some one calling his name awoke Thomas slowly opened his eyes and quickly closed them

"Guh...Mind turnin' down the lights?" At the sound of the command the lights dimmed to a more satisfactory level.

"Bennett wake up. You need to get to the supply and armor cabinet and get geared up."

Thomas sat up and looked at his body to see it covered in a rubbery-type suit. He looked at his hands and feet and saw that they to were covered in the suit. Must be a full body. It feels..tough and comfortable...definitely not rubber. And again...it was still a little to hugging and it still reveal a little to much

"Still to revealing." He mumbled to himself.

Thomas sat up and threw his legs over the table and hopped down and started to walk only to be met with uncontrollably wabbles and fell to the ground.

"Thomas...are you okay?" a somewhat concerned voice asked...its sounded feminine.

"Y-yeah, I'm just a... a little vertigo"."Oh...well...please to try to take care...I wouldn't want you to get hurt." There was that voice again..it sounded like it had genuine concern...thats strange.

"Yeah... let me just-_heughn."_ Thomas had gotten up and regained his balance. It felt weird to walk. Like, something happened but he couldn't explain what.

He walked on over the the cabinet that the feminine voice told him to go to. And so he opened it to reveal a suit of armor! But this armor looked different than what the mass effect armor looks like. The reason he thinks this is because of the blue hand female humanoid and Salarian. There were two pieces; dark green ACU pants and a jacket. The jacket felt different when he touched it, Don't ask me how he felt it through the suit gloves but he did. It was a synthetic rubbery-leathery felling and it was a forest green color and it had black sides to it and under arms, it also had pockets in it and two on the outside. The neck of the jacket had a zipper on the back and it went up to below the chin.

He put the pants and jacket on and zipped it up. The armor was familiar in some aspects. It had what felt and looked like a black metal chest piece and kevlar-like stomach and abs area and on the back of the chest piece it had a dead space rig that popped out a little and it was glowing. It also had a metal spine running down the back an into a little thruster pouch from TitanFall.

"Well then...This is new..."

Thomas put on the torso piece and the belt that held onto the Thruster and back supply bag. The legs and thighs were also familiar. It had armored metal boots a little above the knee with a pointed knee pad and a back of the leg thruster type thing. It also had thigh pads that resembled the Halo 4 thigh pads and it even had the back plate as well which was resting below the Thruster pack.

"yep! definitely new!"

The rest of the suit was two shoulder pads and the dead space helmet with a white strip running down the middle and blue glowing lines with the cloth mask looking like and evil shark tooth smile.

He grabbed a ammo pouch that went on his stomach and two sets of 3 bags on the thighs and two holsters on the from of his belt. He filled the ammo on his belt bags with the smb rounds and the bags on his stomach with assault rifle and DMR ammo.

The weapons was a TitanFall R-101 C Carbine Rifle and a Longbow DMR Sniper and two EG-900 SMG's from dead space and a monomolecular machete. He put the carbine rifle on his back with magnetics and the longbow over his waist and on the back plate and the two SMGS in there holsters on the front, and the machete. he put on the left side of his back. He didn't have gauntlets but what he did have were armor fist and a wrist thing that when activated it was like a omniblade but it was made out of the same thing that the forerunners use for their light bridges...meaning it was not only powerful but extremely deadly.

Thomas rolled his sleeves up to elbow and fastened them so they wouldn't come undone and put on the slightly pointed elbow pads.

All in all, Thomas felt unstoppable in his patchwork armor form multiple different games...he liked it!

"Thomas...um...c-could you please go to the wall compartment on you left please?" There was that feminine voice again...but it sounded...shy? Hmm i wonder why? Thomas didn't bother asking questions so he just walked to the compartment and opened it and was greeted with a drone. It looked like the Owl from Killzone shadow fall.

"Hello Thomas. I am Kara...You're new personal A.I. I am equipped with a shield generator and Stimpack distributer in case you need a pick me up, i am also able to distribute a zip line in case you need to cross a gap or escape quickly, and incase you also decide you need a little back up i have two small twin barrel guns attached on the front." Thomas right now was completely speechless..._  
_

'_Whats going on right now...?'_

"Well...could you tell me what happened to me and whats going to happened?"."Actually Dr. Kleiner will talk to you about that, he seemed pretty anxious to see how you have progress and how well you can preform. Just out the door and the hallway, I'll direct you to him." At the mention of Dr. Kleiner felling _anxious _made Thomas shiver.

"Alright lets go."."One more ting Thomas in order to keep a low profile and make sure no one sees a drone flying around i can essentially de-rezz into the rig on your back and if you ever need me you can summon me at any time. Also since we have a neural link attached from me to you, i can broad cast information in the suit and the helmet, so if you could fallow me."

And with that kara Dissipated and Thomas felt the suit react to the drone entering into the system. Since Thomas' helmet was already up he went out the door.

* * *

The walk to Dr kleiner was essentially just that...a walk. There were a few stares here and there at seeing an at least 7 foot armored man with high tech weapons walking around.

He finally reached Dr Kleiner's office and walked in. The office actually was a pretty messy, coffee cups scattered every wear and papers strewn about like confetti. Multiple monitors were flickering and several terminal hummed. It reminded him of Dr Halsey's room in the halo books. Dr Kleiner was sitting behind a desk and writing down something on some paper and looked up to see Thomas walk in and quickly finished what he was doing. The doctor looked around his fifties going sixties and had grey and dark grey hair that was thinning. He walked with a little limp and was a little scrunched over as well.

"Ahhh! Thomas, It is good to see that you finally have recovered. I thought we'd lost you! Ha! Well, any ways, how do you over all feel? Hows the Nano-Suit adjusting to your form? Are there any problems with your suit at all?" The doctors mouth was going a mile a minute and it was confusing to keep up with him but he managed.

"No doc, there were no problems with the suit, and i feel fine and so does the suit."

"Ah very good! I wouldn't want all that money going to waste now would I? Well i know you must have some questions, so fell free to ask!"

"What happened to me Doc? Were are my friends? Why am here?"

"Vell, to answer your first question to were upgraded of course! And by that I mean you were injected with chemicals that boosted your over all strength and agility! Your bones are no more fragile and can survive massive falls and lift extremely heavy objects with ease! You even have the ability to perform and old art of free running called 'park-our'! And you have nano machines inside of your body to repair sounds and anything broken or any viruses!" exclaimed ecstatically.

That was a lot to take in. So basically in how ever long it took from the operating table to hear he is now a glorified, super soldier, parkour master that has the ability to fuck yer shit up homie. _NICE!_

"And as of your friends, they also got the same treatment. The only difference is the classes and abilities, as for instance, your friend Austin got the Juggernaut Class along with his very own Spitfire LMG with a 200 round magazine and your friend Matthew has the Sniper Class and the Kraber-AP sniper rifle. Speaking of which i see you have your weapons as well." The doctor was looking at the ammo and weapons attached around Thomas.

"Well what class am I?"

"Commando. Now please fallow me please to the training course please!"

* * *

_**A/N: **I hope you guys like this chapter! I know Thomas and his friends sound over powered but there are a few limitations to their __abilities, like for instance they need to eat lots of food with lots of carbs to balance out the fact that the nano bots need to be powered and that they don't run out of energy in the battlefield and they can't preform and just shut down. And since they're pretty much tanks they need lots of gas! So yeah...and shit._ _The next chapter will have more action and will __probably start off just before shepard is revived in the second game. If not then the one after that! Please Review! _

_-Waffles!_


	4. The Proving Grounds (Part 1)

**_A/N:_**_This is before the beginning of Mass __effect 2 so yeah and thanks to Bigun03 for pointing out my grammar errors and most likely you'll see more because right now its my 3rd day with out sleep thanks to the wonderful bitch called insomnia! But i hope you guys enjoy none-the-less!_

* * *

_The detail is striking,  
The room's cold and frightening,  
You'll kick and you'll scream,  
You'll try everything to survive,  
But you should know your fate by now._

_-A Day To Remember_

_Thomas' Take On The World_

_'UGH! This FUCKING elevator is slow as two old people fucking...I...Don't wanna know how i know that...' _Geez man...my mind is fucked...yet its always been like that. My mind and the way i think has always been in the gutter...hehe. After about an eon of that elevator i followed Dr Kleiner off and we walked for a while to the training course. I also caught a few eyes on the way and some hushed whispers. Some thing about 'The prototype is looking good' and 'Hopefully the armor will live up the the money we put in it!'

What the hell is happening right now...hopefully the guys are-

"THOMAS!"

"OH SHIT!" Right as i walked into the fucking door i was jumped by a small man in what looked like a small man in IMC rifle man armor and Austin's big ass in some juggernaut looking armor. It was big and black(Giggity) and had what looked like a fully enclosed helmet. Matt was wearing IMC sniper armor and James was wearing the main character used in Killzone Shadow Fall.

"YOUR ALIVE! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"WAIT! What do you mean 'Though I was dead'?"

"Yeah! You've been out for like, ever, and the docs said you were in a pretty bad shape!"

Jesus Christ. "Oh, seems like i forgot to mention that! While you were under you body didn't quite react properly to the augmentations, and in turn we had to put you in a medically induced coma and stasis in order to make sure you lived. The down fall of that...well..." Dr kleiners expression and mood went dark.

"What. Happened?"

The Doctor swallowed a lump in his throat and continued. "You were... well...*sigh* Your heart failed and and died...so we...gave you a synthetic heart. Your body diet agree to that as well and we had to take out two more organs...but...overall its nothing to be concerned of. You are now healthy and able to preform to the standards of the test."

I just sat there and looked blankly at the doctor...

"I...mother of god...Well...i fell fucking violated."."As thought but you must know it was for you own safety! Now if you could please follow me to the obstacle course and get ready!"_  
_

* * *

"JESUS EFFING- AH!" And there goes a grenade. The training course was a replica of a destroyed town and had Specters from TitanFall every were, in the building on the ground hiding and snipping waiting for me to peak out! The rest of the guys split up and were running around killing every thing they found. The objective was to utilize our abilities to take out the generator at the east side of town. I was in the middle of a court yard pinned down from sniper fire and multiple enemies in cover. So i did what i could and switched to my Longbow DMR and took out the snipers. It took about three shot per specters since i wasn't able to completely peek out and get a head shot, another thing I noticed was that the ammo wasn't lead, it was pulse rounds, its kinda like a mixture of lead and energy rounds and more powerful than lead and a little more than mass effect guns.

After I reloaded and picked off the last sniper i switched to my SMG's and booked it to another piece of over cause right now i was starting to get surrounded which is never good! I picked out a old bar and ran in and took cover behind the counter. I waited till the specters were filling into the door and unloaded into them and took out about 4 until they started firing on me. Since the bar stretched around I crawled until I found some little surprises; Satchel charges and a door to the basement, alone with some fuel canisters, so I did what any aspiring sociopath did and set most of the charges around the entrance and went in. i took cover behind a wall and once I heard the specters around the entrance I pulled the trigger on the detonator and _Felt_ the explosion and activated the magnetic vision(it allows me to see the metal and shit in armor and weapons) so i was able the see the specters.

_They didn't see me_

I got my carbine out and fired into them and dropped them down but one was stubborn and didn't go down so i just stomped its head into the ground. When I looked up and saw the hole i put into the building.

_"_Hope they have insurance." i said to my self.

"_Thomas!? Was that your doing to I heard." _Austin came over the radio

"Yup!" "_Nice Bro!"_

After I climbed out of the hole i saw more specters coming and started to book it to the objective. Don't wanna waste any more ammo.

* * *

The generator looked more bigger than I though. It was a white metal with blue lights glowing off of it and had multiple tubes going through it and into the ground. By that time Austin, Danny and James were with me and Matt was on top of a building covering us incase they found us.

"So...hows this going to work?" James spook up first.

"Well i have left over satchel charges."

"And we could just shoot it until it explodes." Austin said lifting his machine gun.

"_I Also have a good view of the heating mechanics as well." _Matts voiced crackled over the com.

"Matt, its good to see your still alive..." That smart ass comment got a shot near Austin's foot

"Alright alright okay sorry!"

Well we have to do something so i threw the five remaining charges on the generator and we walked back behind cover.

"On my mark. Three. Two. One. MARK!" I blew the charges and we all fired upon it and caused the thing to overload and explode.

_"SIMULATION COMPLETE. PLEASE EXIT THROUGH THE DOORS TO THE LEFT" _Came over a announcement from some sort of intercom we couldn't see

* * *

"Good verk my friends! You completed the objective in less than 30 minutes ands over 200 confirmed kills!" Well the doctor seemed ecstatic.

"Now i have a _REAL_ mission for you boys if your up to it?"

"Yeah i wouldn't see why not." "Good follow me!"

Thomas and the rest of the guys followed the doctor out and into a tram station

"Uhh...Doctor? Were are we and exactly how big is this place if we need a tram?" Austin was the one who spoke up. "AH! We are in an underground facility on the planet mars!"

"Well shit...Why?"

"It was the wisest place to put our facility since the Alliance doesn't really come over here and have no interest in this rock!"

After the doctor explained and we were relatively satisfied we contented into the tram and went on our way to the mission debriefing-room-place-thingy.

Once we reached there we were in a surprise to see a familiar face smoking a cigarette and drinking whiskey

"So these are the two people I've heard so much about?"

The Illusive Man...

* * *

**_A/N:_**_Sorry to leave you guys on a cliff hanger and that its __shorter than the last few! But fret not for i shall upload soon!_

_-Waffles!_


End file.
